


All I Want

by Oliversyko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sad, Stuff, things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliversyko/pseuds/Oliversyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge fight, Dean and Cas says what sems to be there last goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

He is sitting on a chair in the bunker, drinking a beer and eating a burger from the fast food restaurant down the street.

He is sitting on a chair in the bunker when it hits him

It hits him like a million bullet trains coming at him all at once

He is still in love.

Dean Winchester is still in love with the warm and gentle man with captivating blue eyes and oh so soft brown hair.

 And In that moment, all he wanted was for the fallen angel to come knocking at his door so dean could hug him and kiss him and tell him how sorry he was. He wanted to tell him how he was sorry for yelling and sorry for saying those cruel meaningless words and so, so sorry for making his fist connect with the other mans red cheeks in a moment of anger.

But that would never happen; Dean would never get to hug him and kiss him and apologize.

Because 1 year ago Dean and Castiel said there last goodbyes

And ever since then, Dean Winchester can feel himself slowly withering away from the inside out.

He no longer has his angel to curl up beside him and tell him everything will be okay. He no longer has his angel to make his some warm coffee and tell him all about what life was like in heaven.  All he has is a bed sheet stained with silent tears and an empty seat at the table.

When he looks at the empty seat, he knows for sure he’s dying.

Its one week later and Dean is on a Rugaru hunt with Sam.

They walk into the first victim’s house, there is blood spattered all over the walls and human organs scattered over the floor. It’s nothing Dean is not used to seeing, of course.

“We’re here to investigate this, uh, murder.” Sam says to one of the officers, showing him his badge; Dean does the same.

“Looks like one of yours is already here.”  The officer replies, pointing to the corner of the room.

Dean nearly faints.

Standing in the corner of the room, looking down at the victim’s liver, is Castiel. He is wearing a suit and tie, the one that Dean bought him when they decided to go on a Demon hunt together a few years ago. His tie was slightly crooked. Castiel never quite learned how to tie a tie; it was always Dean who had to fix it up for him, making it look just right.

“Hey, is that Cas? Since when does he hunt?” Sam says, he is just as surprised as Dean

“I-I don’t know Sammy.” Dean replies. He is barely able to speak; the love of his life that he hasn’t seen in a year is in the same room as him. Looking just as beautiful as he did a year ago. Dean ponders on whether he should go speak to castiel, or walk out of the room and pretend this day never happened.  But before he could move, the blue eyed angel is walking towards him.

“Hello Dean” Castiel says, he still speaks in the same manner as he did before, like a confused, lost man trying to find his way. “What are you doing here?”

“I, um, I’m on a hunt with Sam. You know, it’s what I do.”  

Oh, yes, precisely.”

“What have you been up to C-Cas?”

“I miss you Dean.”

Dean becomes weak in the knees.

“Y-You what?”

“I said I miss you.”

Dean is speechless. Cas _misses_ him? Misses _him?_ All he could do was stare into the man’s warm blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a few moments of silence, Dean remembers how to talk.

“H-How about you come to the bunker tomorrow night, I want to talk to you.”

“Okay”

“Oh, and Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?’

“You should go home, I think me and Sam can handle this one.”

“But Dean, I-I don’t have a home.”

“Then where have you been staying Cas?”

“Well, Everywhere.”

Dean just stares.

They walk away after that. Sam and Dean finish talking to the officer and later that night they are burning another Ruguru alive. Dean can’t say he’s not used to it.

It is tomorrow night, and once again, Dean believes he might faint.

He is pacing back and forth, trying to decide what he’s going to say, when suddenly there is a knock on the door. His heart is beating faster than he thought humanly possible, and, with a few nervous strides, he opens the door.

The green eyed man thinks his heart has stopped.

Standing in front of Dean Winchester is a fallen angel.

“H-hey Cas.” Dean stutters

“Hello Dean.”

“Please, come in.”

Castiel enters the bunker and sits on in the same seat at the table that he always used to sit in.

“You know Cas, I’ve missed you too.”

“Really?” Castiel says, giving Dean the same hopeful look that he would always give him

“Yea, a lot actually”

“I-I still love you”

Dean feels his whole body begin to heat up and he begins to blush. It appears that Castiels social skills haven’t improved at all. He’s so forward, so, clueless. It makes Dean laugh a little.

“I still love you too, Cas. I thought I didn’t, but I still very much do.”

With that, Castiel smiles and stands up. He walks over to Dean and puts his big, warm hand on dean’s red cheek. He slowly moves forward, closer to Dean’s lips, and finally all of their problems fade away. They are Dean and Cas again, and nobody can ever change that.

Dean knows for sure that his heart isn’t beating.  

They stay like that for a while, lips moving in sync with each other, taking time to breathe and then quickly starting again. After a few minutes they’re slow and steady rhythm gets faster and faster and things are getting more and more heated.

“Missed you so much” Dean says. They are in his bedroom now and Dean is straddling Castiel

“Missed you too.” Castiel replies, beginning to grind on the other man

Dean moans, and that is Castiel’s signal to move forward. He pulls down Deans pants, along with his boxers, and holds the man’s length in his shaking hands. He has done this a million times, but this time he wants to make sure dean knows just how much he loves him.

Dean let out a whine and arched his back. Castiel wastes no time getting Dean into his mouth after hearing him whimper above him. He wants to make Dean feel so good, taking him all the way in until his cock is nudging the back of his throat. He looks up at Dean through his eyelashes, green irises almost completely obscured by his blown pupils when he starts blowing him in earnest. Cas licks up and down Dean's dick, kneading his ass, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, dipping his tongue into his slit. Dean just makes little sounds that spur him on, but Cas pulls off when Dean warns him he's about to come. Dean whines a little at the loss of Cas’s hot, wet mouth on him, but any further protests die in his throat when Cas starts stripping off his clothes.

"I Want to be inside you when you come Dean" Castiel says, just as out of breath, "wanna feel you tight and hot around my cock."

"Yeah, yeah I want that to."

He's got one lubed up finger pressing against Dean’s entrance, and it feels so good. Dean is so hot and tight around him, moaning softly as Cas surges up to swallow his sounds.

Their mouths meet in messy, open mouthed kisses until Dean is too out of breath and has to pull back. Cas is still working him open, trailing his lips down Dean’s body, sucking a love-bite here, biting a nipple there.

Dean moans, and he's not as loud as Cas, but his sounds make his dick twitch against Dean’s thigh anyways. His hands fist themselves in Castiel's hair when he adds a second finger, scissoring them, opening him up.

Then Castiel's got three fingers in him, brushing his prostate, whispering filthy things in his ear.

Cas bites down on his earlobe, reveling in the fact that Dean is beneath him. Cas can feel Dean's  cock smearing pre-come all over his stomach, mumbling incoherently.

Cas draws his fingers out of Dean at that, going to roll a condom on his dick before a hand on his wrist stops him. "No," Dean says, "want to feel you. I trust you. Fill me up."

Cas wants so much more with Dean, but his mind goes blissfully blank when he's about one inch inside of Dean’s tight heat.

"Dean, you feel so good." Cas is amazed that he can still form coherent sentences. If he didn't realize that it was completely impossible, he would have said that Dean’s walls were squeezing his brain out of his dick.

Dean’s hands are in Castiel’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss, running up Dean's sides, over his pecs and shoulders, tweaking a nipple.

"Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me," he whispers into Castiel’s sweat soaked skin, "wanna feel  you for days," and Cas obliges, matching Dean’s moans when he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in.

Dean runs his hands all over Cas’ back, scratching and leaving raised bumps in their wake. He nips at Castiel’s bottom lip as he matches Dean’s movements on every downward movement. Everything feels electrified with Dean’s, heat everywhere they touch.

It all feels too good, and Cas has one hand on Dean’s cheek while they make out, and the other slips between them to press at the spot where they're joined together. He moves his hand to start jerking Dean off when he feels himself right on the edge, and it only takes a few loose pumps of his wrist before Dean is coming, hot and thick between their stomachs, moaning Castiel’s name.

Dean clenches sinfully tight around Cas, and that has him spilling his load deep inside Dean with a shout of his name as well.

Cas carefully pulls out, seeing Dean wince at the loss of his cock, and goes to the bathroom for a towel. He runs warm water on it and returns to Dean’s side, cleaning him up where he came on his own stomach and also between his legs, slick with Cas’ come and lube.

Cas tosses the towel somewhere to the side of the bed and crawls in beside Dean, drawing the covers up over his pliant body and cuddling him close.

Dean Winchester is laying on his bed cuddled up beside his fallen angel with kind blue eyes and soft, feathery hair when it hits him.

It hits him like a million bullet trains coming at him all at once

He is still in love. 


End file.
